Deathbrand Reborn
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Set during Chapter 3 of "Hellbreak", the Northern Cardinal II sets off for Solstheim but are attacked by pirates and Drake turns to an old friend for help.


Drake wakes up in his bedroom and showers; something he hasn't done for a while. He changes to an old flight jacket and cargo pants before putting his dragonbone armour in a knapsack. He walks to the docks and meets up with a Nord wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. "We lookin' for more ruins, Captain?" asked the Nord. "Not today, Billy. I am just going to Solstheim to see the exhibits of Tel Mithryn Museum." Drake replied, spelling it out with his hands in sign language.

"Great, I can get a rest from these pirates. Those skooma guys that captured us were enough." remarked Billy. They board the Northern Cardinal II and set off for Solstheim. After a while fog suddenly appears and surrounds them. "What's that smell? It smells like fog machine liquid." noticed Marcus as he polished a Dwemer sphere. "Captain, incoming Dunmer fishing junk!" warned the female Dunmer.

"Strange, fishing ships don't go this far into the Sea of Ghosts… unless they aren't fishermen. Maybe they're the reason the fog is here! They're pirates, and just when we thought we can have a vacation!" the First Mate observed. The crew grabs their guns with the exception of Marcus as he utilizes spells and the Dwemer animunculi. The junk approaches, but only two fog machines are present and not a person to be seen. "Where are they? I've seen the radar and the junk is the only ship to be detected." the First Mate said, confused. Suddenly a net came out of nowhere and trapped most of the crew but the Dwarven spider cut them free.

Drake casts detect life and only detects the crew. "Did you find anything, captain?" asked the First Mate. Drake shook his head when suddenly a Nord in armour that appears to be plated with ice attacks Drake with a dagger but is quickly pushed into the water. "I've heard of pirates wearing stalhrim armour, made of enchanted Ice." explained the First Mate as he looks into the water. The junk blows up and more Nord pirates in stalhrim armour and helmets with curved, downwards-pointing horns and eye guards attack the crew with maces made of stalhrim.

The crew is tied up in the bridge as the robots are put in crates and nailed shut. The captain, wearing a stalhrim helmet with straight upwards-pointing horns rather than the normal horns, approaches the neutralised crew with a roll of duct tape, and tapes Drake's mouth shut before telling his crew to send him away. "So you're the pirates who wear stahlrim. Now tell me, why did you let us live?" asked the First Mate. "We are Deathbrand Reborn and I think you know why, Teldryn." replied the captain as he took off the First Mate's helmet, revealing a Dunmer man with a Mohawk. "Wait, it's you, the fisherman Harold from the Skaal Village looking for pirate treasure! I'm guessing that you found it and beaten the King of Ghosts and taken his armour, good for you." Teldryn said.

"You're an Elf! I knew it! Billy owes me five-hundred Septims, but only if we get out of this." Marcus commented, wearing magic-cancelling duct tape around his hands. "Back to business, where are the dragon bones?" Harold asked. "We had dragon bones?" asked Billy. "I know you do. I've seen your captain wearing it at the unveiling of the Dragon exhibit of Dragonsreach Museum. If you don't give me the location of these bones, your captain burns!" threatened Harold as he carries Teldryn to the window. Drake looks up at his crew as he is tied to a crate suspended over the flaming remains of the junk by a levitation spell and shakes his head to Teldryn.

"No, the secret dies with our captain and you won't get anything out of me!" exclaimed Teldryn. Harold gives a hand signal to the Dunmer with the levitation spell, and he drops Drake into the sea. "I know you know where the bones are so tell me or the rest of your pathetic crew gets it!" Harold demanded as he drops Teldryn on the floor. "Never!" Teldryn replied in anger, sadness, and defiance at the same time.

Meanwhile under the sea, an unconscious Drake sinks to the bottom, when suddenly a mysterious figure swims to Drake, frees him, puts a diving apparatus on him and wakes him up. The figure reveals to be a male Mormer, a Sea Elf in a black wetsuit and long blond hair. "Whoa there man, it's me, Toni. Must be some gnarly stuff happening topside right, there might be something I can do for you dude?" he asked in an enthusiastic surfer accent. Drake explains the plan to call for help in sign language. Harold leaves the bridge as Drake and Toni reach the surface.

Toni climbs up using a rope made of kelp, and then camouflages himself as he makes his way to the bridge and calls the nearest ship for help from a radio. A large Nordic fishing ship arrives and several Nords and Falmer attack the pirates with spear guns and anchors. Drake sneaks his way into the captain's quarters, retrieves his equipment, makes his way to the bridge where his crew and Toni is waiting and frees them. The crew goes to the deck and get their weapons back from the pirates as they kick them to the sea and help in the fight. Drake and Toni face Harold who is searching around the engine room.

Drake gives Toni a steel sword as Harold unsheathes two scimitars. Drake and Toni charge at Harold and he quickly parries their blades away. Drake conjures two Daedric swords charges at Harold then blocks his parries. Drake and Harold continue fighting until Toni stabs Harold in the abdomen, but Harold vanishes. The Imperial coast guard arrives and arrests the surviving pirates with Harold nowhere in sight.

"So hey, are you free this Fredas?" Toni asked Drake at the bridge. "No." Drake spelled.

To be continued in "Hellbreak Part 3"…


End file.
